


La Petite Mort

by tabbystardust



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbystardust/pseuds/tabbystardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filthy filthy porn. I regret nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Petite Mort




End file.
